Boats, due to their weight and shape, are generally not suitable for being transported in for example a car or for example for being carried during hiking tours.
For this, boats are developed that may be made compact for during transport and which may be assembled using the least possible extra tools and in a time as quick as possible.
A type of boats that are compact during transport are inflatable boats. A disadvantage of this type of boats is however that inflating may take a long time and furthermore, they are sensitive to wear and tear or rupture as sharp objects in the waterways to be navigated may give rise to leaking of the air compartments.
Another type of boats that may be made compact is illustrated in US2008/0041295. This boat consists of a watertight skin and a plurality of ribs that form the structure around which the skin may be tensioned. However, preparing for navigating may take a long time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,762, a boat is described in which the need for a skeleton structure is prevented. The boat is assembled from extruded corrugated plastic plates whereby they may be folded into a boat shape. The boat is made watertight by providing a watertight cover which is folded around the plates.
However, there is room for a more efficient system that is foldable into a boat and for a more efficient method for making such a system.